Implications
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Syl and Krit are traveling to Seattle according to orders from Zack preAJBAC. In the lives of two X5s, four days can change a lot.
1. Chocolate Speculations

AN: More S/K fun! WooHoo! Written at some ungodly hour and if you don't think too hard, it might be good;)  
  
AN2: This is the trip to Seattle Krit and Syl made pre-AJBAC.  
  
Dedication: To the leaky red biro I am currently staring at for no other reason except I'm about to throw you away.  
  
Disclaimer: Syl and Krit, however underused they are, belong to Mr Famous- Sinking-Boat and that Egg guy. I don't own them nor do I make any money off this fic.  
  
Distribution: Wherever I let it free, fanfiction.net, Chimera Territory (http://www.geocities.com/chimera_territory) and Partners in Crime (http://www.geocities.com/syl_n_krit) If you'd like it, take it and plz let me know. See email on profile page.  
  
  
  
******* Chapter One: Day One*******  
  
Also Known As: Chocolate Speculations  
  
  
  
Syl waited in the car for Krit – in a petrol station, stocking up on food.  
  
Zack had called yesterday, ordering Syl and Krit to head to Seattle – and some vague details about Tinga, Max and a rescue mission. Not that Syl would expect full mission details until Zack was sure that they were needed – he was like that. Big brother is watching you…creepy.  
  
"Back," Krit held up a plastic bag as he slid into the car.  
  
"Yay," Syl took the bag. "What is it with you and chocolate?"  
  
"One of my two favorite things," Krit grinned at her.  
  
The bag contained several varieties of chips, about ten blocks of chocolate and fifty cans of coke.  
  
"What is the other favorite thing?" Syl asked, twisting a lock of hair around her finger, as Krit opened the chocolate and took a huge bite.  
  
"You, kitten, of course. My favorite things are you and chocolate," Krit gazed at her.  
  
Syl wriggled uncomfortably, the look Krit was giving her was hardly brotherly. She looked up and snatched the chocolate.  
  
"Sorry Krit – what'll it be, me or the chocolate?"  
  
"Hmm, tough one," Krit waited a beat. "The chocolate."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"The chocolate don't bite back, baby."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I got me chocolate – don't need to." Krit snatched his chocolate back and took another gigantic bite.  
  
Syl pouted.  
  
"Don't pout, princess," Krit dropped the chocolate into his lap and stroked her knee. "You have the prettiest smile of any one I know."  
  
Syl smiled and, as Krit's fingers brushed her cheek, she nuzzled his hand, making a distinctive purring noise.  
  
"You're more kitten than human, princess."  
  
Syl's hand snaked round and grabbed the bar of chocolate. Nibbling at a corner, Syl shrugged.  
  
"How am I more cat that human?"  
  
"You like being petted, you make a purring noise, you go into heat," he paused. "And you are about as big as a cat."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Kitten, you are height challenged. What you lack in height, you make up in shortness."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
"Mutant."  
  
"Alley cat."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"See, we match in every way that counts," Syl smirked flirtatiously at her … her Krit.  
  
"Of course. Two halves of a pair," Krit's hand rested on her knee.  
  
She flipped through her magazine, settling on an article – 'You and Your Relationships.'  
  
Syl's relationships with her family weren't exactly healthy – Max, Jondy and Syl fought like cat and dog 99% of the time they were together. Syl got along with Tinga because Tinga babied her so much.  
  
Syl and Zack's relationship was functional – typical brother and sister. They argued but nothing serious...  
  
Zane and Syl were practically soul mates – they could talk for hours about anything and they understood each other even when they weren't talking.  
  
Ben had tried something with Syl and Zack and Krit had swooped to her rescue before Ben could damage her for the rest of her life. Ben was lucky to leave Las Vegas with just a broken arm, after that trick. But even back at Manticore, Syl hadn't got along with Ben.  
  
Her and Krit. More than friends, more than siblings, but not quite linked romantically – a few choice remarks and …if Krit tried anything she didn't like, she could kick his ass. Or get Zack to do it for her. Or Zane.  
  
But Syl had never gotten along with many of the girls – Jace, Brin, Max, Eva and Jondy had all been 'necessary pains in her ass'. She had Zack, Zane, Krit and Tinga as family and that suited her fine.  
  
She read her magazine and Krit drove and there was silence. Not awkward can't-think-of-anything-to-say silence, a companionable silence Krit had never been able to pull off with any of the others.  
  
"Hey, Syl?" He shook her; she was resting against the window, asleep.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"We're stopping here. I'm getting us a room," he said, getting out of the car.  
  
Syl rubbed her eyes and sat up. She'd tossed her shoes into the back when they'd left this morning – with the amount of stuff in the back of the car; her shoes were a lost cause.  
  
"Coming?" Krit opened the door and grabbed his duffel bag.  
  
"I lost my shoes." Syl grabbed her duffel bag and moved to get out.  
  
"No way are you walking around barefoot," Krit said, coming around to her door.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I've counted five needles around here since we arrived…"  
  
"You need a new hobby," Syl joked.  
  
"… No way. You may be a superhuman, but we don't know the risks…"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Krit had leant down and picked Syl up and physically carried her to the room, much to the smirks of surrounding people. Then Krit went, grabbed their bags and located Syl a pair of shoes.  
  
"Shoes, madame," he joked, Syl was sprawled across the bed, reading a TV guide.  
  
"Porno, porno, informmecial, porno, bad movie, movie, porno," She sighed, sitting up a bit, giving Krit a lovely few of down her shirt.  
  
"Nothing good on?"  
  
"Just have to make our own fun," she smirked, standing up and pulling on the sneakers Krit had found. "I'm starving, come on!"  
  
As they walked out of the motel and into the main street of the small town, Krit took off his jacket. "Getting hot, early this year," he commented.  
  
"I suppose." Syl had this fantastic denim jacket with silver stars printed on it – Zack gave it to her as a birthday present three years ago and she rarely took it off. Though she agreed with Krit – it was a warm evening.  
  
"Pizza good? We can take it back to the motel and watch…" he grinned. "One of the movies."  
  
"Nice save," she snorted. "Pizza's good. Thai tomorrow."  
  
"Of course, my delicate little jonquil," Krit said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Whatever you desire."  
  
As they chose a pizza place, Syl took her jacket off. It really was a warm evening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm, good pizza," Krit declared, as he bit into another piece of pizza. "What's the movie called again?"  
  
"Some pre pulse attempt at humor – it's called 'Can't Hardly Wait,'" Syl said, taking a mouthful of orange juice. "The other movie is 'Josie and the Pussycats'."  
  
"Which I've seem repetitively," Krit shrugged. "This is good."  
  
"Krit, we aren't even past the credits," Syl snorted, grabbing another piece of pizza.  
  
"Mmhm – hey, I wonder what Zack wants," Krit reminded her of the reason they were spending the evening in a cheap motel room.  
  
"Tinga is in trouble, he and Max are bailing her out and we are going as 911 back up," she supplied, leaning over and opening a window. "Agh, Seattle better be colder than this – I hate the warm weather."  
  
"Mmhmmm," Krit mumbled, focused on the movie.  
  
"Ugh, you're useless," Syl groaned, standing up, to get some chocolate from her bag. Krit grabbed her ankle and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this, Syl," Krit whispered and began tickling her.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Surrender the chocolate!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I can go on for days," Krit declared, as he pinned her underneath him.  
  
"Mercy, have mercy!" Syl squealed, tossing the chocolate halfway across the room, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Suddenly they were both aware how close they were…Krit swallowed and stood up, glancing around for his chocolate. Syl sat up and clambered back onto the bed.  
  
"Okay, movie," Krit mumbled. "Focus on the movie."  
  
Syl gazed at him and sighed, trying to focus on the pre pulse movie. 


	2. Oops...

*******Chapter Two: Day Two*******  
  
Also Known As: Oops…  
  
Syl woke up quite early the next morning, sweaty and feeling quite feverish. She looked over at Krit's bed and her thoughts became some of the 'R' rated variety (uh…NC-17 variety.) She leapt out of bed and knew exactly what was wrong with her.  
  
"Syl? What's wrong?" Krit asked sleepily, rolling over.  
  
"Um, a slight glitch in our plans," she flushed, willing herself not to walk over and jump Krit.  
  
"Yeah? Our car wasn't stolen, was it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing like that," she said, moving towards the bathroom, in hope of a nice, cold shower.  
  
Krit was more awake now and could sense – and smell- what was wrong. "Oh shit…" he groaned. "You're…"  
  
"Sorry," Syl said, grabbing some clothes and a towel. "I'm going to have a shower – of the cold variety and then we can go."  
  
"Syl," Krit got up and ran fingers through his hair. "Heat lasts three days – Zack expects us in Seattle in three days…how?"  
  
"Um, leave me here and I'll catch up when I'm good again," she said, her focus on something completely different…  
  
"But what if we need you…"  
  
"Um, heat doesn't always last three days – I just need…and I'll be fine," Syl said. Both were horribly embarrassed.  
  
Just as she opened the bathroom door, Krit grabbed her and began kissing her – not lovingly or caringly, roughly, just because he had to – needed to.  
  
Syl didn't protest – she couldn't…Clothes were torn off and soon Syl lost focus around everyone and everything…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syl blinked in the afternoon light, hitting her directly in the face. She rolled over and came face to face with - a now fully dressed – Krit.  
  
"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," he grinned, brushing her hair from her face.  
  
"You know that movie last night?" Syl blurted out. "The writers should be shot. Worst movie ever written."  
  
"Glad you feel that way," Krit rolled his eyes. "It's still early afternoon. If we leave soon, we can make up a bit of time," he said. "Here. There are some clean clothes in the bathroom for you, everything is packed up – I'm going to find us some lunch. Aiight?"  
  
Syl nodded and Krit handed her the kimono she kept in her bag. He really was a great guy, Syl smiled.  
  
She limped to the bathroom – her legs were aching – and had a shower. Her knee was a bit swollen, and she had a collection of crisscross bruises and cuts down her back, along with teeth marks on her neck.  
  
Not that she was completely out of heat, it was just controlled now, Syl thought sourly, washing her hair and changing into the clean clothes Krit had found for her. She guessed that the pheromones on the other clothes had been too much for him and the fact that he had physically ripped her top off and the zip on her jeans was permanently damaged, had made him find her new clothes.  
  
Brushing her hair, she tugged on her sneakers and went outside to the car.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, handing her a sandwich and a drink.  
  
"Uh huh," she nodded and they got into the car.  
  
"Spoke to Zack," Krit said. "He's about 20 hours from Seattle. We're about 26 hours out. So, we'll drive tonight…it's 3:00 now…we'll drive until 11 and stop in the closest town, okay?"  
  
She nodded and nibbled at her sandwich, still hot and uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you okay, Syl?" Krit looked at her, concerned.  
  
"Better, but not back to normal," she said honestly.  
  
Krit nodded and focussed on driving. They stopped for McDonald's twice and Syl threw up twice (She hated greasy fast food).  
  
"Syl, we'll stop early," he said, pulling into a motel, similar to the previous one. "You need a break."  
  
Syl nodded, feeling revolting and sticky with sweat. Added to extreme grossness of McDonalds food was her heat – it was back with a vengeance and the car wasn't air-conditioned. She grabbed their bags and Krit pointed towards their room.  
  
Syl opened the door and walked directly into the bathroom to throw up the McDonalds again.  
  
"Jeez, I'm never buying you food from there again," Krit joked, holding her hair back, as she coughed and spluttered.  
  
"Good," she choked. "I hate vomiting."  
  
Krit nodded. Syl flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out.  
  
"Go and lie down or take a bath – I'm going to get some dinner – I saw a pasta bar close by. I'll bring you back some ginger ale," Krit instructed.  
  
Syl nodded, her eyes glassy, stripped and had a cold shower, sick of being so hot. It had to end soon, it had to. Pulling on a t-shirt of Krit's, she went and crawled into bed.  
  
Krit returned half an hour later to Syl watching reruns of pre pulse sitcoms.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Heaps," she smiled and took the container he offered at her. "Thanks."  
  
"Just lay off the junk food for awhile," Krit advised, sitting cross-legged next to her.  
  
"Mmhmmm," Syl nodded, eating like she was half starved.  
  
"Easy, or you'll puke again," Krit said.  
  
Syl glared at him – all of the X5 females hated any other their weaknesses –temporary or otherwise – pointed out to them. Krit had learnt that a long time ago and never forgot that particular lesson.  
  
They stayed up till almost midnight and then they crawled into bed. Syl couldn't sleep – wired and antsy from her heat, she tossed and turned, praying she wouldn't wake Krit.  
  
"You know, it's affecting me too," Krit said softly. "I can sense it…smell it."  
  
"Sorry," Syl murmured, embarrassed, sitting up.  
  
"Come here," he said in an even quieter voice, praying she wouldn't hear and hoping she would.  
  
"Really?" Her eyes widen in the darkness. "But…"  
  
Krit's feet bit the floor and he made it across the room in half a second. Syl was pushed onto her back and then…she wasn't quite so uncomfortable anymore. 


	3. Huh...

AN: To girltype and Ashantai – not only did I borrow a chapter title/fic idea, these two write some of the best fic I've ever read…seriously, I cannot tell how brilliant these two writers are. Check out Ashatai's 'Via Memorius' series and girltypes 'Comin' to Get You'.  
  
  
  
*******Chapter Three: Day Three.*******  
  
Also Known As: Huh.  
  
Syl felt somebody kissing her the next morning – it was a very pleasant sensation to wake up to, actually.  
  
"Morning," she said to Krit, sleepily.  
  
"Morning," he breathed, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" she yawned and rolled onto her side.  
  
"Nothing," Krit said. Syl was acutely aware of his grip on her hips and the way he was looking at her. Same way that Zane looked at Tinga when he thought no one else was watching, or the way Zack gazed at Jondy when Jondy wasn't looking.  
  
"That's nice – but we were meant to be on the road hours ago," she said and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Though, good news is my heat seems to be gone and my stomach feel okay."  
  
Syl noticed Krit looked a bit put out and shrugged. "I'll be in the shower," she said quite cheerily. Her last pair of clean jeans and top and a towel and Syl had a lovely shower and brushed her hair.  
  
Krit had gotten up and had a shower after she did.  
  
"Breakfast?" she offered. He nodded and they went out into the town. They found a small café, sat down and ordered pancakes for Syl and eggs for Krit and coffee for both of them.  
  
"Mmm, real food," Syl laughed. "Not slimy, cardboardy hamburgers."  
  
"I've never seen an X5 so sick," Krit retorted.  
  
"You've said yourself I'm a 'delicate little jonquil'," Syl smirked.  
  
"We need to talk about last night," Krit said, looking completely serious.  
  
"In private," Syl said, as the waitress came back over with their coffee. "Thanks."  
  
"Suit yourself. We leave in half an hour and stop at 8, we'll be in Seattle sometime tomorrow night, depending on whenever we leave tomorrow," Krit wolfed down his breakfast, hardly pausing to swallow.  
  
"You still got those sector passes?" Syl asked, taking a bite of pancake.  
  
"Of course. We'll buy food here and just drive."  
  
"Road trip."  
  
"I wonder if Zack's asked Jondy and Zane," Krit pondered, pouring sugar into his coffee.  
  
"I hope nothing's wrong," Syl shrugged, taking a mouthful far too big. "And weef geto alk oo axlack.""  
  
"Swallow, then talk," Krit advised, focused on his coffee.  
  
"And we get to talk to Max and Zack," Syl repeated.  
  
"Yeah – haven't seen Maxie since she jumped out the window," Krit agreed.  
  
They finished their breakfast in a slightly awkward silence - and Krit and Syl had never had an awkward silence between them in their lives. They went and got food for the road trip, checked out of the motel and started driving.  
  
"Can I turn on the radio?" Syl asked, nibbling on some pop corn.  
  
"We need to talk first." Krit looked very serious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"About the past two nights and everything that's happened," Krit said, focusing on the road.  
  
"I was in heat, you were reacting to the pheromones," Syl shrugged. "No big deal." She looked away.  
  
"No big deal? You don't get it, do you, Syl?" Krit pulled over the side of the road and got out.  
  
"What don't I get, Krit?" she demanded to know, getting out of the car as well.  
  
"How I feel about you," Krit lost all his bravado and took a step towards her, brushing her cheek with his fingers. "I've – I've had a lot of girlfriends and stuff. And I liked them in a strange way, but I never loved anybody. In fact, after everything we've been through, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to love anyone like that. But, Syl, if there was ever a chance that I could learn to love somebody, I think it'd be you." Krit looked away and then got back into the car, waiting for Syl to get back into the car.  
  
Syl stood frozen. She'd always had a bit of a crush of Krit herself, but to have him talk to her like that scared her – none of the X5s were terribly open with their emotions, but to have Krit say that… It scared her to know someone felt that strongly about her – love or hate…  
  
She turned around and got back into the car, reaching for her popcorn. Krit gazed at her, waiting for a reply, an insult, a declaration of mutual love…anything…  
  
"Krit," Syl turned to him. "I-I can't be as honest with you as you've been with me. Since I found you…I can't imagine life without you…but I …can't do it, Krit…I need time."  
  
Krit looked at her hopefully and nodded. "I understand. It was only heat…"  
  
"No!" Syl protested. "It wasn't heat. Maybe that was the cause, but …heat usually makes me feel dirty and cheap; like you said the other day, heat makes me feel like a genetic mutation of some cheap alley cat. But it didn't this time. It felt right and I didn't feel like my personal morals had gone out the window…"  
  
"They should have gone out the window – I'm your brother," Krit muttered.  
  
Syl reached over and jerked the steering wheel to the left, they drove onto the side of the road.  
  
"Don't you dare say that, Krit," she snarled, practically on top of him. "You are not my brother – our situation cannot fit into those categories. And we're not even technically related!"  
  
Krit looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You've missed the point, Krit, you're a typical male," Syl said crankily, and gazed out the window. Krit sighed.  
  
"I haven't missed the point, Syl. I'm sorry – you know my moods."  
  
Syl looked back at him. "Yeah."  
  
"Break what you're saying down for me. Here's what I'm saying – I enjoyed your heat more than I've ever enjoyed sex before. I like you as more than my best friend or sister. If this is what love feels like, I want to be with you, Syl."  
  
Syl bit her lip. "And I'm saying that this was the best heat I've ever had – I didn't feel like a whore or a slut because I trust you, Krit. Because you understand, accept and love everything about me- the sarcasm, the guns, the seizures, the heat cycles. But I don't know if I ever know how to love someone like that." Syl looked at her hands.  
  
Krit looked at her. "I …you're a good person, Syl. You're gorgeous, you're funny, you're smart and you don't take any crap from anyone – not even Zack, which I really respect. You actually have morals –unlike a certain insano brother we have – and I know how you feel…cause I all I know is I want to spend a lot of time with you in a non-brother/sister compacity."  
  
Syl smiled at him, nervous, flattered, scared and just…her. She leant over and kissed him. Her hands were in his hair and she was kissing him. These past few days of her heat, Krit had always made the first move…she tasted like some sort of berry – raspberries or cherries – and something intoxicating, like chocolate, Krit decided, his hands stroking her back.  
  
Syl had never made moves on Krit before – she was too scared of rejection to do that. But she had to kiss him…he tasted like coffee and sugar and chocolate…and something distinctively *him *.  
  
"Wow," Krit breathed as she pulled away. "And I'm now really confused."  
  
"You want to be with me, you understand I need time. I've never really had a proper relationship before and…" She looked horribly nervous. "I changed my mind."  
  
"Life's too short to regret a decision," Krit declared, starting the car again and they drove back onto the road.  
  
Syl smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder while she read a magazine.  
  
When she finally did doze off, Krit turned the radio on low.  
  
// Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear// 


	4. Predictable

AN: So, standard stuff: authors that rock – Ashantai, girltype, Owl and SuperBlonde. I feel very sad because after this, there's only one more chapter. Then I promised Jaz we'd work on GenerationX, and I have to finish Family Affair and Piss Off….but between all that, yes I will rewrite, add and delete parts of this fic.  
  
Dedication: To lemelemie – you weirdo, to my sister who told me I suck at writing romance (spontaneous, Mia, spontaneous ;)) and to JAZ – the other half of girltypes fan club * g* we need hobbies….  
  
Hmmmm – if I get reviews –I'll not only add the final chapter of this in the next…23 hours, 59 mins and 60 seconds, I'll update Catalyst – how's that for a bargain….  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Third Night.  
  
Also Known As: Predictable.  
  
  
  
They drove into a small town at nine the next night – Syl was driving and Krit was stuffing his face.  
  
"Come along, my fragile little dragon fly," he said, as they went in to get a room.  
  
"I prefer 'delicate jonquil', thanks," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They got a room, dumped their stuff and went to a Chinese restaurant and ate. They purposely avoided the events from earlier that day, but discussed old times – when she was eleven and managed to blow up her foster father's Porsche, when he was fifteen and got caught trafficing drugs and when he decided to make a fort in the pack by using grenades.  
  
They bought ice cream and went walking in the park when Zack rang Krit.  
  
Krit looked very angry when he finished the conversation.  
  
"Tinga's dead. Maxie's been captured and Zack needs us there tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Syl sat down suddenly on the swing.  
  
"T-Tinga's dead?" she asked in a quivery voice, that scared Krit. "As in…?"  
  
"She's gone, kitten. And she can't come back."  
  
Syl nodded dazedly. "And Maxie's been captured?"  
  
"Yeah – trying to save Tinga." Krit sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.  
  
Syl began sobbing; huge, gasping sobs that shook her whole body and made Krit worry about her. They sat their for ages, as Syl cried.  
  
She pulled away from him very suddenly and stalked off to the motel. Krit jogged after her.  
  
"Talk to me, Princess."  
  
"We can't Krit," she said, her eyes red and slightly puffy. "What happens if we try to save Maxie and you get caught? I don't think I could handle it…"  
  
"Ssh," Krit wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry again. Crying for Tinga, no doubt. Syl had told him how when Tinga had gotten with Charlie, she's let Syl live in their guest room for months, after the whole nightmares deal. Zack hadn't been happy, but Tinga told him to go away while she helped her baby sister. Syl never forgot how much Tinga helped her…  
  
"Princess, I promise if we go into Manticore – on the off chance Zack even suggests it – I swear I'll make sure everyone gets out safe," he kissed her cheek.  
  
"But, there's so much risk," she said, dully, as Krit led her back to their motel room.  
  
"Don't think about it now, worry about it when it happens," Krit said. She nodded and went to have a bath.  
  
Later, after they had both gone to sleep, Syl got up to get a drink of water and noticed Krit sitting by the window.  
  
"Krit?"  
  
He looked at her, tears on his face. "I'm worried about Maxie," he said. "Where is she? Is she even alive?"  
  
Syl walked over and sat in his lap. Kissing him gently, she hugged him. "She'll be fine. Maxie was always Lydecker's favorite – he'll never hurt her for any reason."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling, Syl," he whispered. "I had a nightmare – Zack described the scene. Max holding Tinga's body in her lap, crying. I'm not sure when he saw them, but…I kept seeing your body instead of Tinga's and all I could think I was a terrible person for worrying about you instead of mourning Tinga."  
  
Syl stroked Krit's cheek. "It's okay. You've accepted Tinga's death and you're worried about the life or death of someone close to you – me. I did it when Eva died and again when Ben died."  
  
"Really?" Krit asked, eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah. Come back to bed with me," she said, her breathe warm against his cheek.  
  
His eyes opened.  
  
"You mean it?" he said, almost nervous at such an open invitation, after the whole 'give me time' speech in the car.  
  
"We're both wired about tomorrow…today…probably won't get any togetherness time for awhile," Syl leant into him, kissing him.  
  
"After this whole deal with Zack and Max is over, come back to Florida with me," Krit requested.  
  
"Promise me, if we end up going to Manticore and I get injured or captured, you won't risk your neck or sacrifice yourself for me?" Syl breathed, kissing his neck.  
  
"Uhh…I guess I promise." Krit pulled her to her feet and pulled her towards his bed.  
  
"Then we can have some proper quality time together," Syl smirked at him.  
  
"I'd like to be around when you make good on that grin," Krit said, undoing the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"Only for you," Syl made a gaspy noise. "Only for you, Krit"  
  
  
  
PLEASE NOTE: was high when wrote author's notes. High on Soothers (a berry flavoured cough lollie for sore throats) I get four days off – woo hoo. Maybe you could a press that button in the left corner and you know, type Y- O-U-R-O-C-K in it and hit submit review. Was I subtle ? ;) 


	5. ...And Jesus Brought A Casserole.

AN: The song lyrics are 'I Don't Care' by Delta Goodrem – she's a new Aussie singer and I haven't been able to track down a correct copy of the lyrics. The ones in the fic are typed by me while listening to the song. 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train (I used it in FA1, as well. I know the Train lyrics are accurate. I also love that song!)  
  
Chapter Five: Epilogue  
  
Also Known As: …And Jesus Brought A Casserole.  
  
  
  
Syl had woken up, sprawled across Krit, his arms wrapped tightly around her, their legs entangled and the world felt generally pleasant.  
  
They'd had the world's quickest shower (taking into consideration that they had it together) and left – 'accidentally' not checking out or paying.  
  
Syl fiddled with the radio for awhile, looking for a reasonable station.  
  
//Guess what they say  
  
1 That boy is working you  
  
Be careful what you do  
  
They say he's nothing,  
  
but trouble with an attitude  
  
…Blackmailing intervention  
  
My friends with good intention  
  
Say if you don't work with me,  
  
Girl you must be crazy  
  
Don't feel with this heart//  
  
Krit snorted with laughter. "Sounds like something Maxie'd go through – Zane mentioned that Zack hates Maxie's beau."  
  
//They don't see through these eyes  
  
They don't feel with this heart  
  
They don't what its like//  
  
"Sounds like something we've all been through, with Zack," Syl grinned. "Zack has this uncanny ability of knowing exactly what –or who – I've been doing. Be prepared for the lecture of the century. Sometimes, Zack puts Lydecker to shame."  
  
//They're not kissing your lips  
  
Not touching like this  
  
I feel the passion and the fire ignite me  
  
I don't care what they say,  
  
I don't care what they do  
  
They could lock me forever try to stop me loving you  
  
2 They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart  
  
Baby, Doesn't matter what they say  
  
I only listen to my heart  
  
I don't care what they do, no1s gonna stop me loving you  
  
Your body feels so right  
  
If the world should end tonight,  
  
I'd be satisfied…//  
  
"Ugh – I have to get the big brother lecture," Krit groaned. They were both pushing Tinga and Max to the back of their minds.  
  
"Sorry," Syl giggled, drinking a can of lemonade.  
  
//I don't care what they say,  
  
I don't care what they do  
  
They could lock me up forever try to stop me loving you  
  
3 They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart  
  
Baby, Doesn't matter what they say  
  
I only listen to my heart  
  
I don't care what they do, no ones gonna stop me loving you  
  
They don't see through these eyes  
  
They don't feel with this heart  
  
They don't what its like…//  
  
"Sleep," Krit patted her leg. "I got some sleep last night, but…"  
  
"Too wired," she shrugged, leaning against his shoulder. "You know how I get."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Wake me in a couple of hours and we'll switch," she murmured, asleep almost instantly.  
  
//"…Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
"…Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back toward the Milky Way…"//  
  
They were in Seattle – four hours, Syl had slept for. Krit just couldn't wake her. She looked so peaceful – she actually looked her age when she slept. While she was awake, you'd think she was 24 or 25. Only when she was asleep, was it believable she was only 20.  
  
Like Maxie.  
  
Krit pushed that thought to the back of his mind and paused at a sector checkpoint, holding out their passes. He didn't want to go and find Zack; he wanted everyone to be healthy and happy.  
  
'All I need now is to see a crow,' he thought bitterly and drove towards the warehouse they were meeting Zack and Maxie's beau at.  
  
"Wake up, Syl, we're here," he kissed her cheek, her eyelids fluttering.  
  
"What? Already? I told you we could switch!" Syl murmured, sitting up, her blonde hair all fluffed up from sleeping.  
  
"You looked so peaceful asleep, I couldn't wake you," Krit said, pulling up inside the warehouse. Zack and some strange, oddly familiar man stood there. He sucked in his breath and turned to Syl.  
  
"I just want this over with – I want Maxie to be safe and then we can go back to Florida and you can make good on that grin."  
  
Syl laughed and leant over and kissed him.  
  
Krit didn't ever think he'd forget the expression Zack's face -shock, happiness and a bit of token anger. Syl pulled away and got out of the car in one fluid motion. Krit grinned at her and got out as well.  
  
"Not a word, Zack. How can we help?" Syl asked, as she hugged Zack.  
  
"Well…"  
  
//Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?  
  
And that heaven is overrated//  
  
  
  
AN: It's over! My baby's finished. Does it need a sequel? Was the ending okay? Is there any way I could make it better? Then let me know by pressing the 'submit review button' to your…left! 


	6. Authoress's Notes :)

Authoress's Notes: I apologise for anyone who couldn't read chapter 5, all fixed (  
  
I am considering a sequel to this, set after AJBAC, and maybe turn it into a Syl/Krit series? Could you review it and let me know if you prefer this as a stand alone or as a pair or as one of a series…Other than that, I maily used this author's note so people would know that Chapter 5 is functional. Any ideas or anything email me at zack_with_chocolate_syrup@yahoo.com.au  
  
PS PLEASE PLEASE, hit 'chapter 5' on the chapter choice bar before you review – I will be removing this chapter eventually and that'd mean deleting reviews. 


End file.
